Beast Hangout: Part 2
Beast Hangout: Part 2 As Soon As The Crack Of The Injured AAHW's Neck, The First And Second, Then Third Crackles Of The Normality Process Begins. Zeta Looks Into The Nevada Skyline Seeing a Figure Walk Out Of A Nearby Lightning Strike, Its Was Someone He Recognised. (Continue.) "Ares is that you?" said Zeta Ares Replied: The One And Only, What Day Is It? Last I Remembered I Blew Up The Last Nexus Base With Myself In It... AHHW Pigs. "December.22nd,2013." said Zeta as he shot a grunt. Ares Remembered: Then its happening.... When We Were Entering The Base We Gotten Word Of a Normality Restoration Trying To Be Destroyed..... *He Then Walks Over The Shot Grunt* "not before we get back the kids the aahw got Alec,Trinity and my son too" said Zeta. Ares Was Then Angered: Those pigs, Time We Gear up and Find em. "shit nico you ok man" asked Zeta as he helped him up "dude what the fuck happened". "oh shit JARED!" yelled zeta as he picked him up and bandaged his wound but then he took a blood bag and gave Jared more blood (non-HIV or AIDS blood). "There we're tanks and shit all over us, it almost killed Doug, Eddie Gonzales or whatever his name is escorted him to the hospital, dunno about Saturn when he got back for some reason. " said Jared, who was breathing deeply. "Good thing is, the Zatsukens are securing the place." Jared continues. "yeah but they got the kids and the dragons are badly hurt wait a minute SHIT REDWING!" Zeta ran over to him "dude get THE FUCK UP" said Zeta as he healed him with a kick the the balls. "Redwing, am I missing something?" Yumori questions in confusion. "Or, it's probably because i've been dead for 2 months." Yumori continues. "Yumori Beta took the kids and badly injured the dragons." said zeta "and redwing is my step-son from my (dead) wife." he explained. "So, you aren't suprised a dead guy came back to life?" Yumori asked. Zeta shook his head "I died once and came back so I am not suprised plus I am 1/4 demon and I knew it was not right that you died" said Zeta as he ran into a horde of zombies and I33t agents and killed them all with muramasa. "Also, who the hell is this Bet-" A bullet flies out of nowhere, striking Yumori in the head, he falls to the ground, and explodes. "Zeta." Yumori pauses for a second. " That Yumori is a spy, a Robot. One of the projects in AHHW. And lookie here, a chip. Seems like the ones that took the kids, and the ones infilitrated our base were the Triads..." Yumori continues. "Zeta, where is DJ?" Yumori asks. "wait a minute somethings not ri-" a semtex sticks to zeta and zeta pushes yumori out of the blast zone before getting half of his skin on his cybernetic side of his face and lower half of his leg blown off. "Zeta? ZETA!" Yumori screamed. AHHW, hearing the blast, comes there. "yeah i'm ok remember I am very hard to kill" said zeta as he walked out of the flames as an explosion went off (cool guys don't look at explosions). "Crap! Crap!" Yumori shouted. He then pushes Zeta to cover, and orders the rest of the group to take cover. AHHW, starts unloading bullets at the group. "I need to call Rei, Zeta, we're gonna abandon the base. It's hopeless." "yumori you go and get the others out of here I will hold them off until help arrives ok." said Zeta as Joy materialised in his right hand and he pulled out his trench/longinus knife and had it in his left hand. "Fine." Yumori says with a sigh. "But don't blame if you die, we're getting out of USA, we're going to Shanghai." Yumori tells Zeta. Yumori, signing his group to get out of the area immedately, meeting Rei halfway. "C'mon guys, get in the van!" Rei shouted. Another explosion happens at Zeta's area, possibly killing him, or not. (sorry about being gone for so long) Zeta crawled out of the debris of the beast hanger and using his demon powers teleported to yumori (btw his legs are gone)